Extension ladders in particular are very effective in allowing a person to reach a high, otherwise inaccessible position, for painting, repair or any other task. The ladder usually has a pair of leg members spaced apart by a relatively short distance and if the ladder is not completely vertical the chances of it tipping laterally as the person rises thereon increases as the height above the ground increases. It is therefore very desirable to provide a simple, safe, effective means for providing lateral stability to a ladder for use under otherwise unsafe conditions.
Many people have attempted to provide ladder supports in the past. Each attempt has involved relatively complex structures to be added to the ladder. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,251,761 (Enke, Jan. 1, 1918); 1,385,319 (Enke, July 19, 1921); 3,508,628 (Conrad, Apr. 28, 1970); 3,856,112 (Steward, Dec. 24, 1974) or 3,878,917 (McBride, Apr. 22, 1975). Each structure disclosed therein is either complex or doubtfully effective in providing the desired results.